The Past I Intended to Forget
by kristenskitten
Summary: Bella Swan thought that her old life was history but with her mom still in the business, can old memories bring her back? And will her father and the Cullens approve?
1. The Past is the Past Right?

**Chapter 1 - The past is the past, right?**

My head lay on Edward's lap. We had no school today, blizzard. But I wasn't complaining. I'd spend my day like this any day. Eventually, I heard my stomach growl. Well, we both did.

"Are you hungry?", Edward asked.

"Just a little. I don't have to eat right now." Suddenly I found myself in the kitchen sitting in one of the chairs while Edward inspected the fridge.

"What are you in the mood for?" He gave me his famous crooked smile as I rolled my eyes.

"A bagel I guess" He arched his eyebrow at me.

"I told you I wasn't that hungry", I mumbled. He chuckled and got started on my bagel. I watched him cook, admiring his flawlessness when my phone went off. It was my mom...Uh oh. Conversations with Renee were always...Interesting. I quickly answered anyway.

"Hey mom"

"Hi sweetie! How are you, baby?"

"I'm great!" I had to make sure she knew I was happy.

"That sounded a _bit _too forced", she giggled.

"I've missed you mom", I chuckled with her.

"Well, if you miss me, why don't you come on down here and keep me some company. I'm so lonely Bella" I swear, this woman could win an Oscar. "L.A. is great, Bella. You should know! Don't you wanna come home? Even for a few days. It doesn't have to be permanent-"

"Mom! I get it... But, no. I'm happy here."

"It's because of your boyfriend isn't it?"

"Mom!"

"Don't get me wrong. I love Edward, but I don't want you to hold back-

"Mother, please. Edward is perfect and I'm not going back to L.A. because I don't want to. It's my decision." Renee paused for a few seconds.

"Aright. And Phil says hi by the way."

"Tell him I say hi."

"I will", Renee assured. "He misses you too.", she added quietly.

"I miss you guys", I told her.

"Now we're getting too emotional', we both laughed. "Well, my lunch break is over. Better get back to work. I love you and I'll talk to you later?"

"Yup, love you too. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." We hung up and I put my phone on the table. Edward looked at me amused with a bagel on a plate in his hand. I reached for the plate and walked back into the living room. As Edward went through the channels on Charlie's flat screen he passed one that caught my eye.

"Wait!", I screeched. He jumped, shocked at my sudden outburst. Then he lifted me up and inspected my body for any injuries. _Always worrying_, I thought. I smacked his hands away and told him I was fine.

"Edward I'm fine, really. I just saw something. Go back to the last channel." Edward gave me a funny look. He must have noticed what the last channel was... In a flash, I was staring at the channel that had caught my eye. Edward was watching me intently. I was staring at these girls. The ones that I was too familiar with. But I wasn't just staring at a channel with girls... I was staring at my past. My past...That I intended to forget.


	2. But I Thought I Was Over It

**Chapter 2 ~ But I thought I was over it...**

**Just a real quick message: ... OME THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME WHEN I SEE THAT YOU GUYS FOLLOW THIS STORY, FOLLOW ME, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND JUST... ACTUALLY READ MY STORY! I alwasy chickened out when it came to writing a story on FanFiction because I didn't think anyone would read any of my stories but you guys have given me so much confidence! Thank you :DDD**

After convincing Edward that I "just thought I recognized someone" on the channel, he dropped it completely.

Thank God... He left around 6:30 so I could get started on dinner before Charlie came home around 7. It took

me 10 minutes to decide what to make for dinner, but that was only because my mind kept going back to that

show on T.V. It just...brought back so many memories. That was it...That was all. I was just reminded of my

past. Nothing more. I hadn't thought about it for 2 years and then it all came rushing back. That has to have an

impact on someone, but I had to focus... On forgetting. During dinner, Charlie seemed to notice a change as well.

He kept throwing suspicious glances at me every few minutes. My leg kept bouncing up and down and at one

point, it hit the table we were eating on which scared Charlie shitless. Once we finished our silent and awkward

dinner, I flew up to my room with the excuse of an essay due soon. So here I was sitting criss crossed in the

center of my bed, nibbling on my fingernail. Then my mind unexpectedly went to _the newspaper._ I mean, THE

newspaper. It wouldn't hurt to take it out... Before I could change my mind I opened my closet door and pulled

out the box at the left corner of the closet floor. But the damn box would not budge. I sat there for at least 5

minutes glaring at the box and trying to pull it out.

"YOU STUPID BOX! STOP BEING SO DUMB AND JUST COME OUT ALREADY! UGHHHHH! I SWEAR ONCE

I GET YOU OUT-" Before I could finish my angry sentence, I saw Edward with an extremely amused face. I was

frozen in my position of attempting to get the goddamned box out.

"Do you need some help there Bella?" Suddenly the dumb box decided that this was the perfect time to come

out of it's hiding, but since I was still trying to pull it out, I went flying back with the _stupid _box. When my back

hit the wall, I noticed that Edward's eyes were trained on something next to my feet. Oh, damn. It was _the _

newspaper. _The _newspaper with myself on the cover. _The _newspaper that showed myself in a _very _revealing

outfit on stage, performing when I was a burlesque dancer in the club my mother owns. KILL. ME. NOW.

**Review guys! I won't bite... no promises though... ;)**


	3. Just Spit it Out, Swan

**Chapter 3 ~ Just Spit it Out Already, Swan**

**Once again, thank you soooooo much for being...interested, in this story! LOL Ur the BEST guys! Love you all so much! 3**

**Love,**

**Sofie**

Instinctively, my hand flew towards the cursed paper, but a cold hand around my wrist

stopped me. I quickly looked up at him and then back at where the newspaper was _supposed _to be. Edward had gotten it.

"Edward", I slowly asked. "May I please have that newspaper back?" I spoke as if I was talking to a child. I knew he would never return it unless I

gave an explanation as to why his girlfriend was on the front of a newspaper looking like..._that._ Not at all plain looking. Quite beautiful, actually.

That was my favorite part. The way they transformed me and made me look like a beauty queen, attracting all attention. I really had to stop

thinking about that! God, what was up with me! Edward was inspecting the newspaper, staring at the picture of me on the front. His jaw was

dropping a bit. I had to admit, I _really _liked that reaction. But, I was convinced that he would have never approved of my past life. Many people

called us sluts, whores, attention seekers. And others, dreamed about being like us. I knew Edward would be disgusted, so I never told him. Or

anyone else for that matter. It was like I was living a double life. Only my mother, and everyone at the club knew about my being a burlesque

performer. My mother had been the owner of the club since I was little and thus hoped I would become a performer when I was older. So, she

started to train me. She taught me to dance and became my vocal coach. Renee would also take me down to the club on the weekends and let

me watch the shows. I had always looked up to the other girls. And they really liked me too. They taught me how to apply your makeup correctly

and the right spots to spray your perfume. They became my role models and Renee had absolutely no problem with that. She encouraged the girls

to tell me about their performances and how they prepared themselves and how much fun it was. But Charlie could never know about what was

going on. Charlie wasn't too big on that lifestyle. He always thought about the club as a strip club and the girls as strippers. Yes, it was a club but

like a strip club at all. Yes, we did wear very revealing clothing but it was all for the performance. It was fun. It was what i was passionate about. I

was pulled out of my thoughts by the velvety sound of Edward's voice.

"Bella, would you mind explaining this?" There was no way out of this. I guess I figured I would have to eventually tell him. _Just spit it out already,_

_Swan_, I told myself. Okay, I took a deep breath and said,

"There's something I haven't told you. Something...about my past."

**Sooooooooo u can review... If u want... I recommend it though... For your safety... LOL JK! But I still recommend reviewinggg :D**


	4. It's Just So Hard

**Chapter ~ 4 ~ It's just so hard...**

** Okay, more deatils about Bella's past is revealed so... pay attention! LOL**

I was stalling. I couldn't help it...It was difficult to reveal a secret you've kept so well for so long. But I trusted Edward with my life, I could trust him with a secret.

A dark secret. Edward started to look frustrated.

"Bella...", he said, exasperated. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Okay, okay... Ummm well- don't be mad- wait, that's a bad way to start" Edward's eyebrows were raised. Then, his face softened, sensing my discomfort and

nervousness.

"Bella, whatever it is, I wont be mad- no, I can't promise that", he winked at me. "But I'll still love you the same...Maybe even more", he gave me that crooked

smile I couldn't live without. I couldn't live without Edward. What if he _won't _love me the same, never mind more. I had to stop being so scared. _Don't be a coward_,

I thought. **(Yea.. I quoted Breaking Dawn.. ;)**Then I started to feel real bold.

"Edward. There is something that I have not told you about my past life. I don't know if you will approve it or not, but I can't change the past or how I was raised

and I need to accept that", I was talking to myself more now. "I just ask that you please won't judge me. I haven't told anyone, it's between my mom, Phil and I.

And the rest of the people who I worked with."

"Okay, Bella don't worry. It's okay just tell me", Edward soothed. I took a deep breath, and decided to start from the very beginning.

"My mother owned- still owns- a club since I was very young. It's not a strip club its a burlesque lounge sorta thing. Well, my mother always wanted me to be a

showgirl at the club so she started to train me..." I told him everything and I even shed a few tears.

"My father doesn't know though", I admitted. At this he looked very puzzled and his brow furrowed.

"Why not?"

"He would have never approved. He would have made me stop."

"So, your mother didn't force you or manipulate you into doing this?"

"Not at all. I knew it was her dream for me to become a performer but if I refused then she would have let me go, no questions asked." I saw some unerstanding

in him now.

"But, if you wanted it... Why are you here now?", he laughed. "Not that I don't want you here. He tightened his grip on me. He held my hands in his while we

conversed. "Why did you quit?" I hesitated.

"I just wanted something normal..." It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the reason either. And he could definitely see that. Who was I kidding? He could see right

through me no matter what the situation was.

"Bella please tell me", he begged. I sighed, despising the memory. I looked down and began.

"One night, after the show... I was preparing to go home and I didn't notice..." I couldn't continue. Edward put two fingers under my chin and lifted it up so I was

looking straight into his eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm right here...I'm always here for you. Forever", he soothed as tears started to form in my eyes. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I didn't notice..._him, _watching me...", I explained, disgusted. "He came up behind me and... touched me-" I looked up at him and saw that he was mad. I knew

that part wouldn't fly with him.

"Well, he started to touch me then I turned around and I tried to get him off but he pinned me to the ground and started to kiss me. I somehow got out of his grip

and tried to run but he got to me and threw me to the ground." I had tears streaming down my face at this point and Edward had me safe in his stone arms that

were wrapped around me. My head lay on his cold chest.

"He lifted me up by my throat and threw me against the wall", I sobbed. "He walked over and held me by my throat with my back against the wall. My legs were in

the air. The whole time he kept calling me a whore. That was when my mom came in. She was waiting outside for me and when she saw that I was taking too long

she started to get worried. When he saw her, he ran. I was choking and my mom helped me and then took me home. I was a mess... I was digusted. Digusted with

him. Digusted with that job. Digusted with those people, that biulding. I was digusted with _myself_. It was then that I really was myslef as a true whore_. _I never

wanted to go back there. By that time my parents were divorced obviously and Phil was already in our lives. He supported me a lot. So I took 2 years off and just

focused on school.

Then I decided to come here to live with Charlie. There were too many reminders in L.A. and I really missed Charlie." I took a deep breath then exhaled. Wow. I just

let out _a lot. _But then I got scared... Becuase I didn't see the compassion I saw in Edward's face a few minutes ago. I saw_ fury._

**Tell me whatcha think! **


	5. We Just Need to Accept It

**Chapter ~ 5 ~ We Just Need to Accept It...**

**Songs for this chapter: Hurt by Christina Aguilera or Need by Hana Prestle **

**This one was a bit hard to write :'( Get out the tissue box!**

"Edward!", I exclaimed frantically. "Edward, please!" This was driving me crazy! I knew

this would happen. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut! His eyes were squeezed shut

and his nostrils were flaring. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Bella", he said through clenched teeth, "Why on earth would you keep this from me! What? Did you think that we would get married without me

knowing who you actually are! What... I don't even know you anymore! I was going to marry a slut!-" I gasped. No. He. Didn't. He did not just call

me that. I couldn't believe it, I started to cry with my hand covering my mouth in shock.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. Damn it!" I ran into the bathroom and sat there bawling. It was all my fault. I had lost my love. My Edward. He would never

marry me now. He probably doesn't even love me anymore. I can't believe I let this happen. How could I do this to us? Now he's going to tell

everyone. His family would hate me now too. I wiped my eyes and just sat there hugging my knees to my chest and my cheek resting against my

arm.

I walked back into my room to find it empty. Edward wasn't there. I expected him to leave. Forever. A tear escaped my eye and slowly fell down

my cheek. The one that he had lovingly caressed earlier that day. I crawled into my warm bed lifelessly and lay there. Empty. Dead. Then, slowly, I

cried myself to sleep mumbling

"Edward forgive me" before exhaustion took over.

**EPOV**

I was running as fast as I could. I was disappointed. In both of us. At Bella, for keeping things from me. Important things. And at myself. I was

harsh when she needed me the most. I let her down. I failed her once again. I was extremely mad though. At first, I felt terrible. She had gone

through so much. She was physically abused by someone she knew. But then the anger set in. Why didn't she tell me? Did she not trust me? Did

she think I would stop loving her? How absurd! I would always love my Bella. My angel. But I made her feel even worse tonight. I called her that

word. I knew she hated that word. But I called her it. I didn't know what exactly I was going to do but I knew I had to make things right. Not right

then though because I was still pissed. But, later. After I had time to think and calm down.

I walked through the front door of my house and called to Carlisle.

_I'll be right down _, he said through his thoughts. Suddenly I felt a light tap onmy right shoulder. I turned to see Alice with a worried expression on

her pixie face.

"Edward. I saw what happened", she said worried. But suddenly her expression turned vicious.

"How could you do that?! YOU IDIOT. Do you know how hurt Bella is?! She's a MESS. Why would you call her that?! She gets VERY sensitive when

it comes to those names. She's used to people calling her that but do you know what it probably felt like to have it come from YOU!" I hung my

head down in shame. I knew it was crossing the line by a lot to have called her that. And then to mention how this would affect our engagement.

I'm her fiance. I should love her for who she is. I mean, I do but... I was raised to frown upon that... Lifestyle. What happened to my sweet,

innocent Bella? I looked up to find not Alice, but Esme.

"Alice told me... "

"I figured", I replied.

"I'm sorry you two got into an argument" I shrugged lifelessly.

"It was my fault. I started yelling at her." Esme pulled me into a hug and then sighed.

"Edward, sometimes people are not proud of their past. And we need to accept that, that was their past because we can't change history. We can't

let the past bother us because it's... The past. It already happened. So, we need to see past the history of someone and love them for who they

are now. Congratulate them for who they have become, despite their rough times." I knew Esme was right. Bella had asked me not to judge

before she told me anything. She was so nervous. I remembered thinking about how absurd she was being. I was sure I wouldn't get mad at her

one bit. But, unfortunately, Bella did end up having a reason to be nervous. I slowly walked up to my room feeling empty. I lounged on my couch

and as I stared up at the moon I whispered,

"Please forgive me Bella."

***Sniffle* Review and tell me how you felt!**


	6. Never Again

******Chapter 6 ~ Never Again**

******Song for this chapter: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift**

**Heeey guyysss I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a little while... At least I don't think I have... But maybe I'm just going crazy! Good **

**news! I just had my very first mid-term! Yay! Not really... But enough with my babbling! Enjoy ;)**

When I woke up in the morning I reached out in search of Edward, oblivious to what had occurred the night before. Then it hit me, and I started sobbing. After

about 20 minutes of that, I composed myself and went to the bathroom and took care of what I needed to take care of. Then, I walked back to my room and

finished all my homework for the weekend. I didn't know if Edward would come by and say good-bye. I doubted it.

My day was incredibly uneventful. I was losing my mind, I was so bored. I was also anxious but I didn't know why. Maybe because I was nervous for the next time I

would see Edward? But that was ridiculous. I would _never _see Edward again. He thinks I'm a slut. Suddenly I was hit with an idea. I could see a lightbulb over my

head light up. I knew what I had to do. I had to go back. I couldn't stay here. My mind was made. I was going back to L.A.

**EPOV**

Last night, Alice suggested we go hunting so I could clear my mind. We were in Canada and I was about to pounce on a mountain lion when I heard,

"EDWARD!" It was Alice and I immediately knew it had something to do with Bella. "Edward! It's Bella. She's going back to L.A. She thinks you don't want her

anymore. Edward, you have to talk to 's leaving in an hour. She's already gotten a plane ticket and talked to Charlie. We have to go back! Now!" We would

never make it in time. We were in Canada! Even with our running, we wouldn't make it back in less than 2 hours. She would definitely be gone by then. Shit!

What have I done?! How could she leave? Did she not love me anymore? No, Alice had said that Bella thought that I didn't want her anymore... How absurd! Of

coarse my Bella would think that though... Her innocent mind is capable of that.

Why couldn't I run faster?! I stopped abruptly and stood there. I could hear Alice screaming at me through her mind. It was useless. We would never make it. We

were too far away. She was leaving. She was leaving me. I would never see her again.

**I know...That was pretty short but... I just get so emotional writing this :'( *sniffle* Anyway, review! :D**

**And maybe, just maybe I might post another, longer, chapter today! ;) ****But remember, Bella is only leaving because she thinks that Edward**

****** doesn't want her anymore. Not because she doesn't want him anymore.**

**And who went to the midnight selling of the Breaking Dawn part 2 dvd? I**

** couldn't cuz I had a school dance :( But I'm on my way to Target now! Yay!**


	7. Desperately Yelling

**Song for this chapter: The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift**

I slammed the the passenger door of Charlie's cruiser. This was it. I was leaving. I was leaving... _Him. _Funny. Last time it was him leaving me.

Now it was me leaving him. My eyes stung as the thought brought fresh tears in my eyes. I didn't want to leave but staying was useless.

Edward didn't want me anymore. The tears finally overflowed and ran down my cheeks.

"Awe Bells." Charlie reached over and hugged me kinda awkwardly. I hugged him back which thankfully made it less awkward. We stayed like

that for about a minute before he pulled back and said,

"Let's get going. You don't wanna miss your flight." When in reality... I kinda did.

Once he started the car, it had begun to rain. I lied my head against the headrest and tilted my head so I was facing the window. I thought

about the raindrops and how they reminded me of my tears. I was glad it was raining. Today was a sad day. The sky should cry today. I

thought about Edward for most of the car ride. What he was doing. Where he was. What shirt he was wearing. Who he was with. I stopped

when it became too much.

Charlie pulled up at the entrance of the airport and got out to get my suitcase. I put my hand on the door handle but I hesitated. Was I ready to go? Could I do

this? I didn't have a choice. Staying was too painful. I sighed and stepped out of the car. I turned to not only see Charlie attempting to take out my suitcase

but a silver Volvo. I mentally screamed then I really screamed which made everyone stare at me including Charlie.

"Edward! Edward! Oh my god! Edward!" He came! He came to get me! We would run to each other and hug and kiss and we would both apologize and we

would never let go. The wedding would be back on!

He stepped out of the Volvo... To not be Edward. He didn't come to get me. We wouldn't run to each other. We wouldn't hug or kiss. We would never get

married. None of us would ever get a chance to apologize for what was said that night. I wouldn't apologize for keeping things from him and he wouldn't

apologize for calling me a slut. Ever.

I sighed and assured Charlie I was fine and that I just saw a bug. We walked into the airport as I checked in. Charlie and I said our final good-bye's and I think

I even saw a few tears being shed by Charlie. As I was waiting to board the plane I decided to text my mom.

_**Hey mom. I'm gonna board the plane soon - B**_

_**That's awesome! I can't wait 2 see u!** **- R**_

_**Me 2! - B**_

_**We miss u so much bella. thank u :* - R**_

_**I miss u guys 2. I gtg i'll see u soon! - B**_

_**Ok, i luv u - R**_

_**Luv u 2 - B**_

I put away my phone and hugged my knees to my chest. I sobbed and sobbed whispering "Edward" over and over like it was a prayer. They announced that we

were boarding so I got up and wiped my tears away. But they still kept coming. I stuck my hand in my purse and searched fro my boarding pass. I walked down

the long hallway that led me from the terminal to the plane. Each step I took made a tear go down my cheek. My feet felt like they were a thouand pounds. Each

step harder to take than the last. I imagined that I looked like a zombie walking down the vast hallway, leaving my heart and soul behind. In Edward's hands. I

reached the aircraft and sat in my seat after finding it. I lied my spinning head back aand tried to control my breathing. I was hyperventilating. I couldn't do this. I

wouldn't be able to survive. I was finally a bit calmer and I decided to play a game on my phone. As I got to my homescreen I saw my wallpaper. It was a picture of

Edward and I when we were bored one night and had decided to take silly pictures of ourselves. This brought on more tears. Much more. I cried so hard. I knew I

was dying inside. Little by little I was wasting away. Every minute I died a little more. I wondered how I hadn't noticed my wallaper before when I was texting my

mom. I quickly changed my wallpaper. I chose a picture of a bunny. Bunnies were cute. But Edward was cuter. He's cuter than anything or anyone. I missed him so

much. I just wanted him here with me. I wanted him to hold me and kiss me and tell me everything was going to be ok. We would be ok. I sighed. I really screwed

everything up. I decided to listen to some music. I put on The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift. Before I put my earphones in I heard it. A faint voice desperately

yelling "Bella" by the airplane door.

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	8. Damn Flight Attendants

**Song for this chapter: How to Save a Life by The Fray**

I bolted up like a crazy person forgetting that I still had my seat

belt on. Stupid. I hastily unbuckled the damn belt and ran. I ran as fast as I

could through the tight aisle. I ignored the flight attendants who said,

"Ma'am please take your seat. We will be departing shortly." I knew I

wasn't going to depart with them. That was Edward. I knew it was. I knew

the sound of his voice. He was here . He came. Oh god, I loved him so

much.

I finally made it to the door of the aircraft, panting like a dog. I tried

opening it, like the dumbass I was. Obviously, they wouldn't leave it

unlocked... Who would do that? I turned to a flight attendant approaching

me.

"Please", I said. "I have to go. Please let me go."

"I can't do that Ma'am."

"Ugh! Please! And I'm not a Ma'am! I'm only 18! Why can't you let me

go?! I'm a human being I have rights!" With that, I reached for the door

handle and yanked it open with all my anger and anxiety. I looked into the

hall that I had walked down not 40 minutes ago. I walked down without a

heart but now I saw my heart right there. Being uselessly hauled by a

couple security guards. Our eyes locked. The intensity was amazing. You

could feel an amazing mixture of different emotions being passed between

us. Anxiety, relief, desperation, excitement,sadness, regret and most

importantly, love.

"Edward. I'm so sorry!", I finally yelled before the flight attendant pulled me

back into the plane.

"Bella!", he yelled. His voice thick with tears that would never be shed. The

last thing I heard before the flight attendant slammed the door shut was,

"I love you! I'm so sorry!" I leaned into the door and screamed,

"I love you too Edward! Forever! I'm so so sorry!" I sighed and sadly but

happily walked back to my seat.

**I wrote this during class today... Hehe :* Pleaseeeeee review! It makes me happy! LOL**


	9. My Love, My Life, My Vampire

******Hey guyss!**

**Song for this chapter: Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers :D**

The plane felt like 3000 hours instead of just 3. All that went through my mind were the last words I heard Edward say.

_"I love you! I'm so sorry!"_

He still loved me. He was sorry. It was going to be okay. But I was on a freaking plane to freaking Los Angeles.

_"Maybe he's going to meet you there. He's probably on a plane right now", _ my conscience told me. That brought a smile on my lips. For the rest of

the flight I couldn't keep myself from bouncing up and down in my seat. I ignored the annoyed glares from the flight attendant that unfortunately

had to witness mine and Edward's dramatic reunion earlier. It _was _amazing though. It probably looked like something straight out of a chic flick.

Whatever. It was absolutely amazing. I happily sighed as the pilot finally announced our arrival in L.A. This time, my sigh was more of an anxious one. Here

we go...

_**TPIITF TPIITF TPIITF TPIITF TPIITF TPIITF**_

"Mom...Can't breathe..." This was the tenth time she hugged me...Weren't you only supposed to hug _once?!_

"Oh! I'm sorry! Oh! You're just so gorgeous! I can just imagine you in that black sparkly dress we got..." Yup... She was making me go back to the club and

perform. She wasn't really _making _me but she was just so excited about it and...I didn't want to break her heart. But there was another heart I was worried of

breaking. A frozen, un-beating heart. I wanted to call him but I wasn't sure if he was still on the plane.

_"Or if he's even on a plane...", _Hmm seems like my conscience decided to take a negative turn. But I couldn't let any negativity into my brain. I decided to text

him. He would see it when he got off the plane and know that I was thinking of him and I wanted to talk.

**_Hey Edward...It's Bella. But you probably already knew that...Umm so..I think we should talk...I mean...If you want to that is... So, call me. If you_**

**_ want. I love you and I'm sorry...For everything. -Bella_**

I hesitated before pressing send. I read what I wrote and did a mental facepalm. I sounded so..._stupid. _Ugh! Why did I have to sound so unsure of everything.

_"Maybe cuz you are!" _I rolled my eyes. Stupid conscience. What does _it _know. I took a deep breathe and focused on not letting any negativity into my brain.

Inhale...Exhale... I imagined Edward next to me. Holding my hand and then giving it a reassuring squeeze like he always did. I was pulled out of my thoughts

by Renee.

"Honey! Phil finally found the car! Lets go." I stared at her for a few seconds.

"O-kay..." I could do this. I was ready. I stepped into the car with confidence for once.

We arrived at Renee's penthouse. I immediately sprinted up to my old room and a smile spread on my face. Memories, flooding back into my brain. I thought

about the new memories I wished to make with Edward.

"Bella! Come downstairs! We're gonna have a small lunch to catch up!", Renee yelled. I skipped my way downstairs and into the kitchen. She had the table set

with sandwiches, lemonade, salad and cookies. I picked the chair that I always sat in as a kid. Phil and Renee took their usual seats as well. I was surprised

that nothing had changed very much. Surprised but glad. I snatched a cookie and poured myself lemonade. Renee served herself a bit of salad and a cookie

and Phil ate a sandwich. Renee began the conversation,

"So Bella, what have you been up to the past year up there in Forks?" I thought about that for a second. What _had _I been doing?

"Nothing really. You know, the usual school, homework, boyfriend, Charlie, life and cooking!", we all laughed. Of course Renee was most interested in the third

thing I mentioned.

"How _is_ Edward", she asked cheekily. I sighed thinking about Edward.

"He's..." I couldn't think of any words to depict him. Because there were none. Words were too...Boring. Edward was more amazing that words could

describe. I settled on perfect, because it was true. There wasn't a better boyfriend than Edward.

"Well, that's good to hear!", my mom laughed.

"How does Charlie get along with him?", Phil suddenly asked.

"Well... Charlie is a bit..._Im__polite_ with him sometimes. Even though Edward is really polite and has the _best _manners", I added. Everyone chuckled. Phil and Charlie

had a relatively good relatiopnship, although they barely ever saw each other. Charlie was just grateful that I had someone who would protect me as a father would

here in Los Angeles, even though he desperately wished he could be that person.

We finished lunch and I went back to my room. I was lounging on my bed texting my old friend, Georgia, and listening to music. Georgia still works at the

Burlesque club. We both grew up together and started performing at the same time. She was so sad when I left but knew how much I needed it. I needed a

chance to live. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I glanced at the caller id and almost jumped when I saw that it was my love, my life, my vampire, Edward.

**Please. Please. Please. Review! I promise I'll reply ;) Who's watching the Kid's Choice Awards? I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE KRISTEN! Review! ;) :***


	10. Face to Face With

**Chapter 10 ~ Face to Face With...**

**Hey guys! If you guys have any suggestions or comments or questions **_**please **_**don't hesitate to ask! Just puttin that out there... :D**

I jumped and shrieked. I stabbed the "answer" button with my finger. I heard

his velvety voice on the other line.

"Bella", he breathed.

"Edward! Hi!", I yelled. Stupid, I thought. Stop freakin out. Edward chuckled.

"Where are you?", he asked. Concerned.

"I'm home. Where are you?"

"At home." My heart sank, my face fell and my eyes watered. He didn't come

after me. I involuntarily let out a sob.

"No! Bella, please don't cry sweetheart! Just... Go downstairs."

"What?" Go downstairs? What the fuck was downstairs?

"Just go sweetheart." I didn't want to go. But who the hell was I kidding? I

would do anything this man told me to do. And Edward knew it too.

"Alright." I kept him on the phone as I put my shoes on but neither of us

spoke. There was no tension, it was more like relieved silence. Relief that we

were talking again. But I felt a huge hole in my chest. He didn't come after

me.

I made it downstairs and couldn't believe what I saw. Nothing. Fucking

nothing.

"What am I doing here Edward?"

"Look down." I looked down and saw keys. What the hell?

"Keys?"

"Pick them up." I did as I was told getting more frustrated by the second.

"Now, walk 6 steps forward." Holy shit he was playing with me. He probably

had Alice watching me for his own entertainment.

"Edward... What the hell are you doing? Is this a joke?"

"No. I promise." This was extremely difficult. My heart swelled whenever he

spoke because I could hear the love in his voice. And his voice was so...

Seductive. I licked my lips and my breath hitched. I was sure Edward could

hear my racing heart through the phone.

"Did you walk?" I walked 6 steps forward as instructed.

"Yea"

"Good girl. Now turn to your left" I turned left and came face to face with...

**Okay I'm gonna make a deal with you! If I get _at least_****5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter Saturday! Please guys! Thanks! Love you all! Thank you for reading this story! And for those of you who do review, thank you! I'll definitely reply to everyone's reviews!**

**Love,**

**Sofie 3**


	11. Bitchy Cullen

**Song for this chapter: Scream & Shout by will. **

**Haii! OME I totally relived Bella's experience walking into the plane when she was leaving Forks a couple chapters back. Ya know, kinda depressed and "zombie like"? Ya, I was in Texas visiting my dad for spring break last week and when i had to leave, it really hurt. So, I walked into the plane like Bella. And btw I wrote all of this on the plane to and from Texas so ;) Anyways, enjoy!**

The last person I'd expect... Rosalie. I stood there like a complete idiot with my jaw dropping. What the hell? She stood seemingly annoyed, as expected. She glared at me and impatiently sighed, tapping her foot. I reluctantly approached her.

"Umm, hi Rosalie.." She shot me yet another glare.

"Hello, _Bella_", she bitterly said. I wished she would just get that stick she has up her ass out. Jesus... What was her deal?

"What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you!?" I jumped back at her abrupt words.

"Well, you're kind of... At my house... So I was just wondering...", I said slowly. She rolled her eyes dramatically and pointed to the car she stood in front of.

"Get in. And try not be so slow", she spat. I got in the car rather quickly as to not get her even more bitchy.

There was a uncomfortable silence when we were both seated inside the car. Rosalie once again sighed and started the car.

"Wait!", I screeched.

"Ughh! What?!", she shouted.

"My mom and Phil!", I shouted right back.

"What about them?!"

"Ummm well, I'm pretty sure they'll be just a tad bit _worried_ when they try to find me and I'm GONE!" She stared at me with an arched eyebrow, shocked at my tone.

"Okay then... Go inside, _quickly_, and let them know you will be gone for a while."

"Okay." I awkwardly stepped out of the car, almost tripping, and closed the door. I leaned into the open window and mumbled,

"Uh, thanks", for being relatively kinder with the last words she spoke.

I stumbled back into the house and yelled with a sore throat due to the previous screaming I had done,

"I'm gonna go out for a bit! I'll text you!"

"Okay!", replied my mother. I walked back out with my keys and locked the door. I glanced at the car Rosalie was inside and sighed. Oh boy...

I jumped back into the car.

"Hey", I said forcing a smile. If I was going to spend "a while" with the bitchy Cullen, I might as well attempt to make it a bit less like hell. She stared at me with an annoyed expression.

"H-i...", she forced with a "smile" that looked more like a grimace.

"Where are you going? Did Edward send you?"

"No... I _wanted_ to come and spend some time with _best friend_ and future sister-in-law, _Bella_", she sarcastically sneered through tight teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"Hardy har har." Rosalie gave me a funny look then turned to the wheel.

"O-Kay." She once again started the car and drove us off to God knows where.

When she finally stopped the car, we were in a neighborhood. A pretty freakin _nice _neighborhood. We were parked in front of an

apartement. A pretty freakin _nice _apartment. None of this made any sense to me. Was I missing something? I looked over at Rosalie who

was now siting quietly with a hidden smirk on her face. When she caught me staring at her, she raised her eyebrow.

"What... Where are we?"

"Do you still have the keys that were in front of your house earlier?"

"Uh, yea. I think."

"You better", she smiled. Mood swings much? I pulled out the keys and stared blankly at them. I must have seemed like such a dumbass.

Hell, I really was.

"I'm sorry but... I dont understand", I tried.

"Jut step out of the car and you will soon", she promised. I frowned and stepped out. Then I was reminded of Edward.

"Where's Edward?!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Bella, just go up to the door and use the keys that you found and then, _hopefully, _you jst might figure all of this out. Honestly, it is really

not that hard." She nugded my shoulder. "Go on up." I smiled, turned around on my heel and started towrds the pretty door. It _was _

pretty. I was grasping the key in my hand so hard I thought I was bleeding. I took a deep breathe to steady myself. I was so nervous. I

mean who knew what was behind that door. I just hoped nothing would scare me or I might piss in my pants. I really had to pee. Finally, I

was standing in front of the door. The _pretty _door. Without any more hesition, I jabbed the key into the lock and twisted it hard. I pushed

the door open-the _pretty _door open-and almost pissed my pants.

"Edward!", I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Soooo I made a blog of this fanfic and I'm going to post pics and stuff like that of the stuff that I mention in the story and stuff like that. Confusing? Good! I didn't think so! ;) So yea... I posted a pic of the inside of the mystery apartment if ya wanna take a look. This is it:**

thepastiintendedtoforget (write a dot) blogspot (write a dot) com

**Please Review guys!**


	12. Key to My Heart

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating , I've been _really _busy with my school play. We did A Midsummer Night's Dream :D I was Hippolyta ;) **

**Song for this chapter: Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove and then Automatic Stop by The Strokes**

Edward pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank God", he breathed into my hair. "It's been too long. I'll never let you out of my sight again. I can't handle it."

"I love you so much. Please, please forgive me. I'm so sorry", I sobbed.

"Sh,sh. Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. I overreacted and completely crossed the line. I'm so sorry" We both stayed

comfortable in each other's embrace. Edward pulled away too soon and looked me in the eyes. His golden iris' piercing into my brown ones with

love.

"I will never stop loving you. You are everything. My life, my love, my soul. My little human. You are the most precious thing to me." He pulled me

into a passionate kiss, molding my body to his. I wrapped my arms around his stone neck and he lifted me up. He took hold of my thighs and

placed them next to his waist leaving me to wrap them fully around. His hands stayed at my thighs, right underneath my ass. I deepened the kiss and he

responded by sliding his chilly tongue along my lips, a silent request. I very willingly parted my lips gaining him access into my warm mouth. Edward explored

the inside of my mouth until he decided he was satisfied and finally met my tongue with his. Our kiss suddenly went from a sweet, slow reconnection to a

heated and fast make-out session. Our hands grasped anything and everything in reach. I tangled my fingers into his messy, bronze hair and his hands ran up

from my thighs to my waist. He moved his lips to my neck and I gasped for breath. Edward kissed up and down my neck sometimes nipping and lightly sucking.

I briefly wondered if I would recieve a hickey. I definietly wouldn't mind that. I smirked as I panted and Edward came back to my lips. He started walking

backwards and soon enough we landed on a soft bed. I streched out on the bed to give him more access to my whole body, which he certainly seemed to

approve of. After 20 minutes of more kissing and touching like crazy, Edward unexpectedly pulled away, panting as well.

"What", I whined. He did _not _get me all worked up for nothing. Edward ran his hands through his even messier hair and sighed.

"If we continue, it'll go too far. We'll cross boundaries."

"Haven't we _already _crossed boundaries?" He smirked.

"Yes. Now, I'll be downstairs, why don't you settle down a bit and catch your breath", he said giving me another one of his sexy-as-fuck smirks. Sweet baby

Jesus I was already hot and bothered and he was certainly not helping.

"We can watch a movie", he suggested with a sexy wink. I walked down stairs after countless attempts to calm my, uh... _body_. I could faintly hear music coming

from downstairs. I recognized it immediately. It was Automatic Stop by The Strokes. And that's when I realized a pretty important fact. I was in an apartment.

But... it wasn't _my _apartment. Did Edward buy an apartment in L.A.?! I walked downstairs and was about to ask him about it but I stopped when I saw him in

the cutest apron ever. And it all became clear to me. The apron had "Welcome Home, Love" written across it. Tears came to my eyes and I laughed. Edward

walked over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Welcome home, love", he whispered. "I hope these are tears of joy?"

"Of course!" He spun me around and told me to close my eyes. I felt something around my neck. A necklace. Edward walked me over to... _somewhere. _

"Open your eyes", Edward said softly. I opened my eyes to see my own reflection in a mirror with the most beautiful necklace resting lightly around my throat.

It ran over my collarbone on each side and ended with a key on the chain at my chest. The key was covered in shiny diamonds and had the shape of a heart at the

top. I would have protested about the expense, how gaudy it was... But it was too perfect of a necklace and too perfect of a moment to ruin.

"This is the key to my heart. And you have it. You've always had it. I just wanted you to have something that'll always remind you that my heart is forever yours."

More tears came to my eyes. He was so sweet. I turned and hugged him so tight I thought he actually felt it.

"Thank you", I whispered. "This is the best present ever. I love it almost as much as I love you. That's a lot." We both chuckled as he pushed me back only to pull

me in again for a kiss. Edward moved us to the couch. Little by little I was discovering more of our new apartment and I absolutely adored it! It was so perfect! This

day just kept getting better and better! I tried not to think too much about the best day as to not jinx it. Edward put Dirty Dancing in the VCR and took a seat next

to me. I turned, tucked my knees underneath my chin and cuddled into Edward. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair. I sighed contently.

All the shit that I... or _we _went through the past couple days was worth it. In the end, it made us stronger. I opened up to Edward. I finally told him what my life

was like before I went to Forks. He understood. We hadn't really talked about everything that happened but I was sure we would come across that soon enough.

Now, we were just enjoying each other. We didn't even get to the end of the movie before we were shoving our tongues down each other's throats. I was surprised

to see the seventeen-year-old boy come out of Edward. And I LOVED it. We continued making out like the horny teenagers we were long past the credits rolled.

Every now and then I'd giggle which would make him laugh back. It was perfect. Edward pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"You must be very confused. I think we should talk about what's going to happen. Ya know, about this apartment. I should probably explain. And then, I was

thinking we could talk about what's happened the last couple days." He smiled sweetly at me and looked at me with soft eyes. He didn't want to hurt me.

"Okay", I smiled back.

"Where to start...", Edward said as I lightly touched my necklace knowing that nothing could ever break us.

**I promise the action will start soon :) BTW i totally messed up on the blog hehe. The link is on my profile**

**Review guys! **


End file.
